wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jęczmień
Jęczmień ('''ang. '''Barley) – samotnik, przyjaciel Kruczej Łapy, Ognistego Serca i Szarej Pręgi. Mieszka w gospodarstwie, nieopodal lasu. Niegdyś członek Klanu Krwi. Dawny przyjaciel Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Brat Fiołka, Trąbki i Skoczka. Jak potem się okazało - jest partnerem Kruczej Łapy. Wygląd Jęczmień jest to małyWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 61, czarno-biały kocur o puchatym futrzeWyjawione w "Pożegnaniu Kruczej Łapy", rozdział 4. Ma pulchny brzuch, duże łapyWyjawione w "Pożegnaniu Kruczej Łapy", rozdział 1, szerokie barkiWyjawione w "Pożegnaniu Kruczej Łapy", rozdział 4 i pyskWyjawione w "Podróży Jastrzębiego Skrzydła", strona 273. Ma biało-czarny ogon, zadWyjawione w "Pożegnaniu Kruczej Łapy", rozdział 9 i pysk i błękitne oczyWyjawione podczas przedruku Ścieżki Kruczej Łapy, strona 10. Historia Jest samotnikiem, który mieszka w gospodarstwie na skraju terytorium Klanu Wiatru w lesie. Urodził się w Klanie Krwi, wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem Fiołkiem, Trąbką i Skoczkiem. Z powodu kodeksu Klanu Krwi zabraniającego kotom zajmowania się sobą, Jęczmień był zmuszony patrzeć jak jego bracia, teraz Wąż i Lód, atakują Fiołka po tym, jak Jęczmień został przyłapany przez Bicza opiekującego się siostrą. Ucieka z Klanu Krwi i pomaga swojej siostrze stać się pieszczoszkiem, aby dwunożni pomogli jej z ranami. Po ucieczce trafia do stodoły i tam mieszka. Pokazano, że jest sprzymierzeńcem klanów, ponieważ w czasie podróży do Wysokich Skał ugościł u siebie Błękitną Gwiazdę, Tygrysiego Pazura, Kruczą Łapę, Szarą Łapę i Ognista Łapę. Kiedy Krucza Łapa postanawia opuścić Klan Pioruna, dwójka przyjaciół zabierają go do farmy Jęczmienia, a samotnik przyjmuje młodego kocurka. Fabuła Początek Proroctwa Ucieczka w dzicz Jęczmień jest samotnikiem żyjącym w stodole, kiedy Błękitna Gwiazda, Tygrysi Pazur, Ognista Łapa, Szara Łapa i Krucza Łapa wracają od Księżycowego Kamienia. Jęczmień wita ich serdecznie i jest postrzegany jako jeden z dobrych przyjaciół przywódczyni. Tygrysi Pazur wydaje się podejrzliwy, zadając mu wiele pytań. Jęczmień mówi patrolowi, że są psy, i że powinny iść w drugą stronę. Robią to, ale w końcu zostają zaatakowani przez szczury. Tygrysi Pazur uważa, że Jęczmień wysłał ich w pułapkę. Zanim jakikolwiek kot zostanie ranny, pojawia się Jęczmień i pomaga im walczyć, rzucając je do rowu. Gdy Błękitna Gwiazda zostaje zaatakowana, samotnik podbiega i próbuje ją uratować, ale Błękitna Gwiazda traci życie przez atak. Jęczmień stoi nad nią, rozpaczając nad nią. Tygrysi Pazur przygwożdża go do ziemi, sycząc, że zabił Błękitną Gwiazdę. Ogniste Serce ratuje go i każe Jęczmieniowi odejść, ponieważ Tygrysi Pazur nie będzie spokojny. Potem, kiedy Błękitna Gwiazda mówi, że szczury zostałyby pożarte żywcem przez Tygrysiego Pazura, gdyby jej nie ocalił, ale rudy uczeń mówi jej, że uratował ją Jęczmień, a nie Tygrysi Pazur, i że wojownik odesłał Jęczmienia, ponieważ był podejrzliwy wobec niego. Później Ognista Łapa decyduje, że Krucza Łapa nie jest już bezpieczny w Klanie Pioruna. Tygrysi Pazur planuje go zabić, ponieważ czarny uczeń wie, że Tygrysi Pazur zabił Rudego Ogona. Ognista Łapa wyrusza w podróż z Kruczą Łapą, aby znaleźć Jęczmienia. Rudy uczeń uważa, że się zgubili, ale Krucza Łapa mówi, że zna drogę. Wkrótce są w stodole Jęczmienia, a samotnik zgadza się go zabrać. Ogień i lód Kiedy Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga sprowadzają Klan Wiatru na swoje terytorium, muszą zatrzymać się na noc. Ogniste Serce oferuje znalezienie Kruczej Łapy, który może im pomóc. Czarny uczeń zgadza się i idzie do Jęczmienia, który może im pomóc. Kiedy Jęczmień przychodzi i widzi mokre koty, natychmiast zabiera je do stodoły w trosce. Jedna ze starszych Klanu Wiatru mruczy, że to stodoła Dwunożnych, ale Jęczmień mówi, że Dwunożni już tam nie przychodzą. Jęczmień pozwala Klanowi Wiatru pozostać w swojej stodole w drodze powrotnej do lasu. Ogniste Serce przeprasza za tłum kotów, za który Jęczmień odpowiada, ale ten odpowiada, że to nie problem. Dostarcza im jedzenie i schronienie, ale jest oczywiste, że nie czuje się komfortowo z wieloma kotami, ponieważ jest przyzwyczajony do życia tylko z jednym kotem - Kruczą Łapą. Ogniste Serce pyta Kruczą Łapę, jak znalazł Jęczmienia po tym, jak Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga wyprowadzili go z terenów Klanu Pioruna, a Krucza Łapa opowiada mu historię, wspominając również, że Jęczmień jest świetny i cieszy się jego obecnością. Las tajemnic Pojawia się w myślach Ognistego Serca, kiedy wspomina o Kruczej Łapy. Rudy wojownik wspomina, że zostawił go, by mieszkał w opuszczonej stodole z Jęczmieniem. Później, gdy Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga chcą rozmawiać z Kruczą Łapą o morderstwie Rudego Ogona, słyszą szczekanie psa w oddali. Ogniste Serce kontynuuje ostrożnie, pamiętając, że psy zawsze były przykute łańcuchami do nocy. Kiedy docierają do stodoły, Jęczmień zaprasza Ogniste Serce i Szarą Pręgę do środka. Komentuje, że to, o czym chcą rozmawiać musi być bardzo ważne, by w taką pogodę podróżowali wzdłuż wrzosowisk. Pozostawia ich samych i mówi, że powinni wpierw zapolować, ponieważ jest mnóstwo myszy. Krucza Łapa zgadza się i pozwala im jeść najpierw. Cisza przed burzą Jęczmień formalnie nie pojawia się w książce, ale jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Jest jednak wspominany, gdy Krucza Łapa mówi Ognistemu Sercu, że kot pachnący Klanem Pioruna, który w rzeczywistości był Obłoczną Łapą, przeniósł się do legowiska Dwunożnych w pobliżu swojego terytorium. Niebezpieczna ścieżka Jęczmień formalnie nie pojawia się w książce, ale jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Czarna godzina Ognista Gwiazda zatrzymuje się w drodze powrotnej w stodole Jęczmienia po otrzymaniu dziewięciu żyć, na zjedzenie czegoś i schronienie się. Po tym, jak Jęczmień słyszy o żądaniach Klanu Krwi, on i Krucza Łapa zgłaszają się na ochotnika, by walczyć u boku klanów, wskazując, że jeśli klany będą zgubione, Klan Krwi w końcu je zgładzi. Później okazuje się, że Jęczmień był kiedyś członkiem Klanu krwi i dlatego może on powiedzieć Ognistej Gwieździe o największej słabości Bicza; przywódca Klanu Krwi nie wierzy w Klan Gwiazdy. Oznacza to, że nie ma dziewięciu żyć prawdziwego przywódcy, więc muszą go zabić tylko raz. Podczas wielkiej bitwy z Klanem Krwi, Jęczmień walczy obok Kruczej Łapy, przeciwko dwóm identycznym kocurom Klanu Krwi. Kiedy jeden z nich go rozpoznaje i oskarża go o tchórzostwo przed Biczem, samotnik odpowiada, że przynajmniej był na tyle odważny, by odejść. Nowa Przepowiednia Północ Kiedy Jeżynowy Pazur, Wronia Łapa, Pierzasty Ogon, Wiewiórcza Łapa, Burzowe Futro i Brunatna Skóra podróżują do miejsca, w którym tonie słońce, Jęczmień i Krucza Łapa pozwalają im pozostać w stodole. Przynoszą podróżnikom jedzenie i dają im schronienie, i opowiadają im o owym miejscy, gdzie zmierzają. Mówią im, że jest jak rzeka, ale tylko z jednym brzegiem i większą ilością wody, niż można sobie wyobrazić. Jeżynowy Pazur zauważa, że Jęczmień wygląda bardzo nieswojo ze wszystkimi kotami w pobliżu, a Krucza Łapa mówi wszystko. Wschód księżyca Jęczmień formalnie nie pojawia się w książce, ale jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Świt Kiedy klany wyruszają do nowego domu i przychodzą do stodoły, Jęczmień zauważa, że koty klanu wyglądają na pół głodne i muszą zostać tu na noc. W odpowiedzi na pytanie, kiedy Ognista Gwiazda pyta, jak jak ze zdobyczą, zauważa, że u niego jest znacznie lepiej ze zdobyczą niż u klanów. Wskazuje, że wszystkie koty nie zmieszczą się w stodole i że Dwunożni wyrzucą koty, gdy zobaczą wszystkie je wszystkie, i sugeruje im, aby pozostali w nocy w starym, zniszczonym legowisku Dwunożnych w pobliżu gospodarstwa. Jęczmień i Krucza Łapa również prowadzą wojowników do najlepszych miejsc do polowania w stodole, wskazując kilka zakamarków i zdobywając myszy. Po tym nie jest już widziany. Wizje Cienia Najciemniejsza noc Szukając zaginionych klanowczów, Fiołkowa Łapa widzi czarno-białego kocura stojącego nad jakimś kamieniem. Kot wrzeszczy radośnie i woła do Jastrzębiego Skrzydła. Pręgowany kocur rzuca się do biegu, ujawniając imię Jęczmienia, a następnie mruczy głośno. Jęczmień wita patrol. Pyta, czy Fiołkowa Łapa jest kociakiem Jastrzębiego Skrzydła; po odpowiedzi zastępcy, Jęczmień zauważa, że mają te same oczy i ma zamyśloną minę. Wiśniowy Ogon i Obłoczna Mgła dołączają do nich, a kiedy rozmawiają, Jęczmień pyta Fiołkową Łapę czy jadła, i zastanawia się, czy Kreci Wąs jest nowym członkiem Klanu Nieba. Z ciepłym blaskiem w oczach, pyta kocura Klanu Pioruna, czy chciałby mu pomóc polować, podczas gdy inni dzielą się wiadomościami. Jęczmień i Kreci Wąs zdołali złapać wystarczającą ilość szczurów dla wszystkich. Wracają do stodoły po uratowaniu Plamistej Nadziei, jest powiedziane, że Jęczmień organizował patrole myśliwskie. Super Edycje Wizja Ćmiego Lotu Chociaż nie został wymieniony, Ćmi Lot otrzymuje wizję w której widzi, jak Jęczmień rozpaczliwie walczy z Tygrysim Pazurem. Ćmi Lot próbuje zapytać dwa walczące koty, dlaczego nie pomagają Błękitnej Gwieździe, kiedy ona umiera, ale kocury jej nie słyszą. Tajemnica Żółtego Kła Jęczmień znajduje się w grupie medyków, którzy podróżują do Księżycowego Kamienia. Wspomina, że niedawno przeprowadził się do stodoły, która obfituje w pożywienie i zaprasza tam inne koty. Jeden z kotów uprzejmie mu odmawia, argumentując, że nie mają czasu. Mówi również samotnikowi, że mogą zatrzymać się w drodze powrotnej. Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy Jęczmień pojawia się, gdy Ognista Gwiazda postanawia odwiedzić Księżycowy Kamień. W stodole cieszy się ze spotkania wraz z Kruczą Łapą. Jęczmień oferuje Ognistej Gwieździe schronienie i jedzenie, ale rudy kot odmawia, mówiąc, że w drodze do Księżycowego Kamienia nie wolno mu jeść. Później Jęczmień wychodzi ze stodoły i zostawia Ognistą Gwiazdę i Kruczą Łapę sam na sam. Następnie wraz z Kruczą Łapą żegna się z Ognistą Gwiazdą. Podróż Jastrzębiego Skrzydła Kiedy pomysł opuszczenia terytorium jest poruszany w Klanie Nieba, Rozbrzmiewająca Pieśń miauczy, że mogą szukać pomocy u Jęczmienia. Dzielna Łapa i Piękna Łapa szybko zgadzają się, że wujek im pomoże. Znacznie później dwa koty nadal upierają się, że szukają czarno-białego kocura, komentując, że jest godny zaufania. Po tym, jak Klan Nieba zostanie wypędzony z terytorium przez włóczęgów, Klan zgadza się, że ich pierwszym krokiem jest znalezienie Jęczmienia, ponieważ będzie wiedział, gdzie odeszły inne Klany. Koty wyruszyły i choć są nieco niepewne, jak długo czasu zajmie im odnalezienie samotnika, wkrótce docierają do jego stodoły. Gdy docierają, Piękny Liść i Dzielna Sadzawka, odbiegają od klanu i biegną do stodoły, wołając Jęczmienia po imieniu. Kocur wita ich przyjaźnie i zaprasza wszystkie koty do środka po wysłuchaniu ich historii. Miauczy, że jest mu przykro, że im się to przydarzyło, i proponuje skierowanie w kierunku, w którym odszedł Ognista Gwiazda. Samotnik mówi, że nie wie nic więcej, ponieważ dni, w których on i Krucza Łapa mieszkali obok Klanów, przeminęły dawno temu. Czarno-biały kocur mówi Liściastej Gwieździe, że jej koty mogą zapolować w pobliżu, ponieważ zwierzyny wystarczy dla każdego. Później tej nocy Jęczmień rozmawia z przywódcą Klanu Nieba i Osim Wąsem, mówiąc im, że ciężko będzie znaleźć Klan Pioruna. Liściasta Gwiazda modli się, by Klan Gwiazdy ich prowadził, ale samotnik tylko mruczy pod nosem. Następnego ranka Jęczmień wskazuje im kierunek, w którym poszły inne klany. Liściasta Gwiazda odpowiada, że to dobry początek i dziękuję samotnikowi za jego pomoc. Wiśniowy Ogon i Zamglona Chmura decydują się pozostać przy Tomie, choć początkowo wielu protestuje. Koty żegnają czarno białego kocura, siedzącego na zewnątrz stodoły. Wiele księżyców później, kiedy Piaszczysty Nos i Płowa Paproć odnajdują drogę powrotną do Klanu Nieba, kocur opowiada, jak widzieli Jęczmienia i Wiśniowy Ogon, którzy spokojnie wypoczywali w jego stodole. Ścieżka Kruczej Łapy Złamany pokój Kiedy Krucza Łapa mówi o swoim życiu, wspomina o Jęczmieniu kilka razy, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy obaj walczyli przeciwko Klanowi Krwi. Jęczmień podziwia to, jak Krucza Łapa podchodzi ofiarę i pyta go o życie wojownika. Zaczyna padać śnieg, więc wracają do stodoły. Wracając do stodoły, Krucza Łapa przez chwilę gapi się na śnieg, a Jęczmień komentuje, jaki śnieg jest błyszczący. Kiedy język Kruczej Łapy przykleja się do lodu, czarny samotnik zauważa, że śmiesznie bełkocze przy tym. Jęczmień pyta żartobliwie, czy jest pewny, ale Krucza Łapa zauważa, żeby zjadł mysz. Jęczmień upuszcza przedmiot. Tej nocy Willie i jego grupa przychodzą, a Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień śpią. Krucza Łapa wita grupę włóczęgów w stodole, a Jęczmień przynosi im świeżą zdobycz. Zaraz po porodzie Mięty, Krucza Łapa jest zdumiony kociakami, a Jęczmieniem odchodzi od kotów, nie ufając im. Jęczmień mówi Kruczej Łapie, że musi z nim porozmawiać, a on mówi, że w tych kotach jest coś nie tak. Czarny samotnik protestuje, mówiąc, że koty są ich przyjaciółmi i że powinny im pomóc. Później Jęczmień widzi Snappera uczącego kociaki śmiertelnego ciosu na myszach. Jest przerażony i szybko podejmuje temat z Kruczą Łapą. Prosi samotnika, by kazał im odejść. Krucza Łapa nie zgadza się i mówi, że nie robią nic złego. Mówi, że Snapper prawdopodobnie próbował ich zmęczyć, żeby lepiej spali. Krucza Łapa odchodzi, a Jęczmień jest zniechęcony. Później Jęczmień podchodzi do Snappera i Williego, rozmawiających o swoim starym terytorium i tym, jak mieli plan zdobycia nowego. Jęczmień jest teraz nieufny wobec tych kotów i otwarcie to pokazuje. Po pewnym czasie gang mówi, że muszą odejść i że nie mogą tutaj zostać na zawsze. Odchodzą, a Krucza Łapa jest smutny, myśląc, że stodoła wygląda teraz pusto. Jęczmień jest zachwycony i mówi, że miło jest mieć go z powrotem. Jęczmień komentuje, w jaki sposób koty zrobiły wielki bałagan, i wreszcie może zacząć sprzątanie. Krucza Łapa mówi, że odeszli, ponieważ Jęczmień nigdy nie był dla nich miły. Jęczmień zauważa, mówiące, że Krucza Łapa był zbyt ufny dodając, że ten pewnie pragnie ponownie być kotem klanowym. Krucza Łapa mówi, że nigdy nie pasuje do klanu, ale Jęczmień pyta go, czy zmieści się w stodole, co denerwuje Kruczą Łapę. Kiedy oboje śpią, pojawia się iskra, a stodoła zaraz się zapala. Jęczmień natychmiast budzi Kruczą Łapę, ratując mu życie, i oboje uciekają przed ogniem. Czarny kocurek chce uratować psy, ale Jęczmień pyta, czy jest szalony. Krucza Łapa ucieka, a Jęczmień biegnie za nim, komentując, że też musi być szalony. Oboje pomagają psom uciec i uciekają do legowiska Dwunożnych. Po zniknięciu ognia Jęczmień jest pierwszym, który zauważył, że stodoła jest w ruinie. Oba koty są zniechęcone i wyczerpane. Prawie cała zdobycz uciekła, a Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień wychodzą na zewnątrz, szukając więcej. Widząc martwego królika, zatrzymują się i zastanawiają, kto to zrobił. Wracając do stodoły, a Jęczmień rozpoznaje znajomy zapach, ale potem mówi, że to nic. Wracają do środka i słyszą dziwny dźwięk. Po dźwięku spotykają się z Williem i grupą. Zbiegają w dół i znajdują koty zabijające kurczaki. Willie zabija pisklęta, a Krucza Łapa wie, że Jęczmień miał rację przez cały czas. Próbują je uratować, ale włóczędzy uciekają, a Jęczmień mówi Kruczej Łapie, że pisklęta nie żyją. Wchodzi Dwunożny i myśli, że to dwójka samotników zabiła kurczaki. Wygania je, a Willie i włóczędzy czekają na zewnątrz. Włóczędzy mówią, że jest to teraz ich dom i ujawniają, że pochodzą z Klanu Krwi. Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień próbują z nimi walczyć, ale są liczniejsi i zmuszeni są do ucieczki. Idą do Wysokich Skał, a Jęczmień komentuje, że nigdy wcześniej nie był tak mokry i zmarznięty. Krucza Łapa mówi mu, żeby się trzymał, ponieważ są prawie na miejscu. Przy Księżycowym Kamieniu oboje śpią, a Krucza Łapa ma sen, w którym pojawia się Klan Gwiazdy i mówi mu, że Klan Pioruna im pomoże. Krucza Łapa szybko budzi Jęczmienia i mówi, że teraz musza iść do Klanu Pioruna. Klan w potrzebie Jęczmień ma koszmar, o swoich dawnych czasach w Klanie Krwi. Widzi moment, w którym jego okrutni bracia, Wąż i Lód, próbują zabić swoją siostrę, Fiołka, kiedy jest to rozkaz wydany przez Bicza. Budzi się tuż przed tym, jak jego siostra jest strasznie poharatana. Krucza Łapa pyta, czy wszystko w porządku, a Jęczmień zapewnia go, że to tylko sen. Pyta, czy sen był o jego siostrze, a Jęczmień przyznaje, że tak było. Krucza Łapa mówi mu, że wszystko jest w porządku, ponieważ teraz nie śpi, a Fiołek jest bezpieczna. Potem mówi, że czas iść. Jęczmień nie wydaje się tak pozytywny jak Krucza Łapa, że Klan Pioruna pomoże im wrócić do domu, ale Krucza Łapa nalega, aby udali się do Klanu Pioruna po pomoc. Wreszcie samotnik się zgadza. Podczas podróży do Klanu Pioruna wpadają na koty Klanu Wiatru, które krążą wokół nich. Czarny uczeń mówi samotnikowi, żeby zachował spokój, i będzie w porządku. Kot nazywa ich włóczęgami i oskarża ich o kradzież ich kociaka. Błotnisty Pazur jest tam i rozpoznaje dwóch samotników. Wojownik następnie wyjaśnia innym, że Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień nie są wrogami. Czarny samotnik pyta, czy ich kociak zaginął, a brązowy kocur mówi im, że tak. Twierdzi, że Wronek, ciemnoszary kociak, zaginął. Następnie mówią im, że idą do Klanu Pioruna i będą rozglądać się za kociakiem. Następnie znajdują go przy Czterech Drzewach i pytają go, co robi. Odpowiada, że chce zobaczyć, jak to jest być przywódcą, ale nie może wspiąć się na skałę. Krucza Łapa mówi mu, że jego klan martwi się o niego. Wronek mówi, że nigdy go nie zauważają. Jęczmień mówi, że teraz, dzięki niemu, będą mogli zakończyć wędrówkę. Wracają do Klanu Wiatru, by oddać im Wronka i znaleźć Zakurzoną Skórę, który oskarża koty Klanu Wiatru o przekroczenie granicy jego klanu. Błotnisty Pazur protestuje, a następnie mówi, że Klan Pioruna ukradł Wronka. Jęczmień zauważa, że koty klanowe nie robią nic innego, jak tylko kłócą się i walczą. Następnie kończą kłótnię, mówiąc Klanowi Wiatru, że znaleźli Wronka. Następnie podążają za kotami Klanu Pioruna z powrotem do obozu, mówiąc im, że muszą odwiedzić Ognistą Gwiazdę. Z początku Zakurzona Skóra jest nieufny wobec nich, ale wkrótce się zgadza. Obaj docierają do Klanu Pioruna, a Jęczmień z ulgą stwierdza, że są ciepło witani przez koty klanu. Jasne Serce mówi im, żeby sprowadzili im Ognistą Gwiazdę. Dwa kociaki z ciekawością pytają, kim są Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień. Piaskowa Burza mówi wtedy kociakom, że są włóczęgami, ale najlepszym rodzajem włóczęgów, ponieważ pomogli Klanowi Pioruna, gdy tego najbardziej potrzebowali. Krucza Łapa jest zaskoczony i zadowolony, że Ognista Gwiazda i kotka mają teraz kociaki. Nadchodzi przywódca klanu. Krucza Łapa jest zadowolony, że go widzi, ale Jęczmień wygląda, jakby miał wobec niego pewne podejrzenia. Proszą o pomoc, ale Ognista Gwiazda niechętnie mówi, że o tym pomyśli. Później wielu wojowników zostaje zaatakowanych przez włóczęgów z dawnego Klanu Krwi. Krucza Łapa jest zszokowany i pyta, czy dlatego nie może wysłać pomocy do stodoły. Ognista Gwiazda przyznaje, że tak, i mówi, że nadal mogą pozostać tak długo, jak im się podoba. Czarny samotnik proponuje, by być na patrolach myśliwskich i każe Jęczmieniowi się obudzić. Jęczmień, który jest przyzwyczajony do wstawania, kiedy tylko ma na to ochotę, mówi, że chce trochę więcej snu, ale Krucza Łapa krzyczy na niego, a on podskakuje. Podczas patrolu inna grupa kotów z Klanu Krwi atakuje kolejny patrol. Koty są zmuszone do walki, a Jęczmień przybiega im z pomocą. Podczas walki kot z rozdartym uchem rozpoznaje Jęczmienia i woła go. Jęczmień ignoruje go i dalej walczy. Jednak Krucza Łapa i Szara Pręga zauważają jego dziwne zachowanie. Włóczędzy uciekają, a Szara Pręga pyta, czy zna te koty. Jęczmień jednak odpowiada, że muszą wracać do obozu i odchodzi. Krucza Łapa zatrzymuje go i pyta, czy zna te koty. Jęczmień wstaje i mówi, że część jego życia się skończyła i nie będzie już o tym rozmawiał. Ognista Gwiazda przychodzi i pyta, czy wiedział, gdzie żyją te koty, ale Jęczmień wybucha, że nie wie, i nie zamierza im pomóc. Klan jest teraz pełen głodnych kociaków i wojowników, ale Jęczmień udaje, że ich nie słyszy. Kiedy grupa włóczęgów rani Szczawiową Łapę, Jęczmień jest zdeterminowany, aby im pomóc. Pomagają kotce, a Deszczowa Łapa martwi się o bezpieczeństwo swojej siostry. Jęczmień przyznaje, że próbowali też zabić jego siostrę i że nie może tego znieść. Teraz pójdzie pomóc Ognistej Gwieździe. Tej nocy wszyscy słyszą, co ma na myśli Jęczmień. Samotnik rozpoznaje Bekasa w patrolu i ujawnia wszystko, co wie o Klanie Krwi. Krucza Łapa pyta, czy Fiołek może im pomóc, a Jęczmień niechętnie przyznaje, że jego siostra nie chciałaby, żeby ktokolwiek cierpiał, gdyby mogła coś z tym zrobić. Jęczmień idzie znaleźć swoją siostrę wraz z Kruczą Łapą. Pyta ją, czy wie o tym, co się dzieje, i mówi mu, że słyszała pogłoski o byłych kotach Klanu Krwi, które znów się łączą. Dowiadują się, gdzie są koty Klanu Krwi, a Jęczmień, Fiołek i Krucza Łapa wracają do obozu klanu, po tym, jak kotka przekonuje samotnika, by pozwolił jej z nimi iść. Patrol kotów z Klanu Pioruna, Jęczmień, Fiołek i Krucza Łapa trafiają tam, gdzie mieszkają koty wrogiego klanu. Kiedy Wąż i Lód zamierzają zaatakować Fiołka, samotnik broni siostrę i walczy z nimi, zmuszając resztę patrolu do ataku. Po pokonaniu włóczęgów, Jęczmień wraz siostrą atakują swoich braci, a ci się załamali mówiąc, że są rodzeństwem, a Jęczmień nie skrzywdziłby swojego rodzeństwa ze żłobka. Ale Jęczmienia to nie przekonuje przez co przywódcy włóczęgów winią za kradzież zdobyczy swoich pobratymców. Kiedy włóczędzy atakują Skoczka i Trąbkę, błagają swojego brata, by im pomógł. Jęczmień każe im po prostu odejść. Po odejściu włóczęgów, samotnik zabiera swoją siostrę do domu, a następnie wraca do klanu. Krucza Łapa mówi, że teraz muszą wrócić na farmę i przepędzić stamtąd koty. Jęczmień mówi, że myślał, że czarny kocurek chciał tu zostać, ponieważ był dziś tak wspaniałym wojownikiem, ale Krucza Łapa mówi Jęczmieniowi, że jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, a stodoła należy do nich, nie do włóczęgów. Serce wojownika Jęczmień po raz pierwszy jest widziany, jak budzi się w obozie Klanu Pioruna, kiedy Ognista Gwiazda zaczyna wysyłać patrol, aby pomóc Kruczej Łapie i Jęczmieniowi w stodole. Jęczmień budzi się i mówi, że raczej powinni wyjść cicho, by uniknąć pożegnań ze strony klanu. Tuż przy wyjściu, Wiewióreczka i Listek mówią, że też chcą iść. Wiewióreczka powoduje ogromne zamieszanie, a cały klan budzi się. Koty uświadamiają sobie, że Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień odchodzą i zaczynają się żegnać z nimi. Krucza Łapa uważa, że radzi sobie naprawdę dobrze z całą uwagą innych kotów. Gdy wychodzą, spotykają Klan Wiatru, a Martwa Stopa podchodzi do nich, by życzy im powodzenia i mówi samotnikom, że zasługują na swoją stodołę. Kiedy trafiają na farmę, Jęczmień zauważa, że jest tam opuszczona obora i mogą tam spać przez noc. Przywódca klanu zaczyna obmyślać plan, a on pyta Kruczą Łapę i Jęczmienia, czy psy nie narobią za dużego hałasu. Jęczmień odpowiada, że psy ciągle śpią i można je ominąć. Ognista Gwiazda pyta również o kurczaki, ale Jęczmień mówi mu, że kurczaki zawsze lubiły Kruczą Łapę i jego; nie zrobią zbyt wiele hałasu. Gdy odpoczywają, samotnik ma kolejny sen o Fiołku, a to sprawia, że Krucza Łapa chce mu pomóc jeszcze bardziej. Tej nocy atakują stodołę, a Jęczmień bierze udział w walce. Wkrótce Klan Pioruna zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie są to te same koty, co ostatnio, ponieważ mieszkają tam również koty Klanu Krwi. Jest za dużo wrogich kotów, a po chwili przychodzi zdenerwowany Dwunożny. Patrol Klanu Pioruna rozprasza się. Kiedy wracają do obory, Jęczmień wpada w panikę, wiedząc, że jego bracia, Trąbka i Skoczek, podążyli za Klanem Krwi tutaj. Jest zniechęcony na myśl o konieczności walki z własnym rodzeństwem, ale samotnik próbuje go pocieszyć. Koty ponownie obmyślają plan i są gotowe do drugiego ataku na koty Klanu Krwi. Ich plan polega na wejście do stodoły przez dziurę w dachu, ale kiedy Jęczmień i Krucza Łapa tam docierają okazuje się, że dziura została naprawiona od czasu ich ostatniej wizyty. Jęczmień panikuje i pyta Kruczą Łapę, co powinni zrobić. Czarny samotnik odpowiada, że muszą zrobić nową dziurę. Kocurom udaje się zrobić nową dziurę. Koty zaczynają walczyć, a Jęczmień walczy ze swoimi braćmi, i wyganiają je ze stodoły. Jednak Willie uśmiecha się, jakby to było częścią jego planu. Pojawiają się nowe koty Klanu Krwi i krążą wokół Klanu Pioruna. Ognista Gwiazda nie wie, co robić, ale potem psy zaczynają szczekać i uciekają, by pomóc Klanowi Pioruna. Teraz walczą razem z psami i udaje im się ich wypędzić. Kiedy jeden z psów zamierza zaatakować Trąbka i Skoczka, głośno krzyczą, mówiąc, że nie wiedzieli, że to miejsce jest Jęczmienia. Willie warczy, mówiąc, że wiedzą bardzo dobrze, ale Jęczmień idzie naprzód i mówi, że chociaż są słabi, są ciągle jego braćmi. Kiedy Willie zostaje wypędzony, przywódcy Klanu Krwi mówią, że chcą zostać; jeśli pójdą z nim, Willie ich zabije. Błagają Jęczmienia, mówiąc, że są braćmi. Jęczmień nie wie, co robić, ale Krucza Łapa rozumie i pozwala im zostać w stodole. Kiedy samotnik zagląda do stodoły, pyta, czy to już jest to samo miejsce. Krucza Łapa zapewnia go, że tak. Kiedy sprzątają stodołę, dwójka członków Klanu Krwi w ogóle nie pomagają, a Jęczmień mówi, że porozmawia z nimi rano. Następnego dnia Skoczek i Trąbka próbują zaprzyjaźnić się z Jęczmieniem, przynosząc cały czas jakieś przedmioty. Czarny samotnik zauważa, jak zmęczony jest Jęczmień i każe mu wyjść na zewnątrz, by się zrelaksować. Oferuje nawet jego braciom pokazać najlepsze miejsca w stodole. Oprowadza ich wszędzie, ale dwójka samotników chcą zwiedzić wszystko sami. Po chwili Krucza Łapa drzemie, a Jęczmień budzi go. Jęczmień każe mu rozejrzeć się po stodole i zobaczyć, co się stało. Cała stodoła jest nieposprzątana, a Trąbka i Skoczek mówią Jęczmieniowi, że próbują złapać mysz, ale jest to zbyt ciężkie, gdyż nikt ich nie oprowadził po stodole. Krucza Łapa odpowiada, że im pokazał i dodaje, że dwójka kotów kłamie, ale Trąbka szepcze do ucha Jęczmienia, że Krucza Łapa drzemała przez cały dzień i kazała im zebrać wszystko. Jęczmień odchodzi, zirytowany tym, co zrobił Krucza Łapa. Tej nocy Jęczmień idzie na spacer ze swoimi braćmi, a oni wracają śmiejąc się i żartując, tak jak rodzina. Trąbka i Skoczek mówią Kruczej Łapie, żeby złapał dla niego mysz i przeniósł się ze swoim legowiskiem gdzieś indziej. Krucza Łapa zgadza się, ale tylko dla Jęczmienia. Następnego ranka, kiedy wszyscy się budzą, bracia nakazują Kruczej Łapie złapać dla nich myszy. Samotnik ze smutkiem wychodzi na zewnątrz, ale kiedy to robi, słyszy pisk od wewnątrz. Wbiega do środka, gdzie widzi Jęczmienia krzyczącego na swoich braci, żeby wyszli. Robili zbyt duże kłopoty dla Kruczej Łapu, a on nie chce, żeby żyli w stodole. Bracia protestują, mówiąc, że są jego rodzeństwem. Jęczmień warczy, że krew to nie wszystko; lojalność jest wszystkim, a Krucza Łapa był bardziej lojalny wobec niego niż kiedykolwiek. Jego bracia mówią, że wciąż mogą walczyć z nim, ale Jęczmień podskakuje i drapie jednego z nich, mówiąc, że są rodziną, co oznacza, że może walczyć równie dobrze jak oni. Skoczek i Trąbka odchodzą, a Krucza Łapa mówi, że nie musiał ich wyganiać dla niego. Jęczmień odpowiada, że nie wygnał ich dla tego; wygonił ich, ponieważ to jest ich dom, i nikt inny tutaj nie pasuje. Oboje sprzątają to miejsce, a Jęczmień mówi, że chce coś pokazać Kruczej Łapie. Zabiera go na dach i razem patrzą na widoki z dachu. Wracają do stodoły, a terytorium znów należy do nich. Przygoda Szarej Pręgi Powrót wojownika Krucza Łapa znajduje Szarą Pręgę, byłego zastępcę Klanu Pioruna i jego nową przyjaciółkę, Milka, szukającą leśnych kotów. Czarny kocurek zabiera ich do stodoły, gdzie zastają Jęczmienia, i woła go do siebie. Jęczmień wychodzi z rogu, z niepokojem pytając, kim są te koty. Krucza Łapa zapewnia go, że są jego dawnymi przyjaciółmi. Jęczmień jest szczęśliwy widząc Szarą Pręgę i mówi, że minęło dużo czasu, odkąd się ostatnio widzieli. Szary kocur odpowiada, że to prawda, i że samotnik wygląda dobrze. Jęczmień i Krucza Łapa pozwalają Szarej Prędze i Milka zostać w stodole na noc. Jęczmień z wahaniem oferuje złapanie myszy dla Milka, ujawniając małe zauroczenie do kotki. Milka dziękuje, ale jest w stanie sama złapać mysz. Rano wskazują im stronę, w którą udały się klany. Jęczmień jest przygnębiony z powodu odejścia Milka. Przewodnik po Terenie Sekrety Klanów W "Sekrety Klanów" ujawnia się więcej o ucieczce Jęczmienia z Klanu Krwi i jego rodzinie, w szczególności o jego dwóch braciach, Trąbce i Skoczku - później znani jako przywódcy Wąż i Lód - oraz jego siostrze, Fiołku. Bicz, przywódca Klanu Krwi, miał pewne zasady, których musieli przestrzegać wszyscy jego zwolennicy; jednym z nich było to, że żadne dwa koty nie mogą żyć razem i troszczyć się o siebie nawzajem, ponieważ Bicz uważała, że to „zagraża” jego władzy nad Klanem Krwi. Jednak Jęczmień przeciwstawił się temu prawu i żył z siostrą Fiołkiem i troszczył się o nią, po tym jak oboje zostali wyrzuceni przez matkę, by sami sobie radzili, jak to było w zwyczaju w Klanie Krwi. Ale później Bicz odkrywa, co robiły koty, i w ramach kary, Fiołek zostaje brutalnie zaatakowana przez Lód i Węża, jej dwóch innych braci, i Jęczmień jest zmuszony to oglądać. Po tym jak Bicz i jego koty zostawiły Fiołka, Jęczmień odkrywa, że jego siostra wciąż żyje, i natychmiast zabiera ją do pobliskiego domu Dwunożnych, gdzie spotkał kotkę o imieniu Kędziorek, który był kotem o delikatnym futrze, którego Dwunożni byli obcinaczami. Po zapewnieniu Jęczmienia, że jego siostra jest bezpieczna, opuszcza las i zamieszkuje w pobliskiej stodole, gdzie mieszka przez resztę życia w spokoju. Koty Klanów Skała wyjaśnia, jak Krucza Łapa zamieszkał z Jęczmieniem, a potem opowiada o przeszłości Jęczmienia. Był członkiem Klanu Krwi, ale złamał zasady, ponieważ opiekował ze swoją siostrą, Fiołkiem. Jego karą było obserwowanie, jak jego dwaj bracia brutalnie atakują jego siostrę, nie mogąc ich powstrzymać. Jęczmień pomógł Fiołkowi stać się pieszczoszkiem, aby mogła otrzymać pomoc medyczną od Dwunożnych, podczas gdy on uciekł z Miejsca Dwunożnych i przeniósł się do gospodarstwa. Ostateczny przewodnik Krucza Łapa wspomina o Jęczmieniu podczas ceremonii przywództwa Jeżynowego Pazura. Krucza Łapa wspomina, że był tak szczęśliwy z samotnikiem i tęskni za nim, chociaż wciąż widzi go w swojej stodole, i wie, że nie potrwa długo, nim Jęczmień znów będzie z nim. Zastępca komentuje, że pamięta samotnika i że musi też tęsknić za Kruczą Łapą. Krucza Łapa odpowiada, że ma taką nadzieję. Jęczmień ponownie pojawia się na własnej stronie wraz z Kruczą Łapą. Krucza Łapa znalazł spokój, wolność i najdroższego przyjaciela w Jęczmieniu. Jęczmień był świadkiem rozlewu krwi. Urodził się w Klanie Krwi. Nalegał na życie ze swoją siostrą, Fiołkiem, pomimo rozkazów Bicza, i był zmuszony patrzeć, jak jego siostra jest brutalnie atakowana przez jego braci, Węża i Lodu. Jęczmień uciekł na farmę i mieszkał sam, aż przybył Krucza Łapa. Wiele razy pomagali kotom klanowym, zwłaszcza podczas walce z Klanem Krwi i oferując klanom schronienie podczas Wielkiej Podróży. Nowele Furia Tygrysiego Pazura Jęczmień formalnie nie pojawia się w książce, ale jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Pożegnanie Kruczej Łapy Jęczmień budzi Kruczą Łapę ze snu, marudząc przy jego uchu, że robi się mokro. Szturcha Kruczą Łapę, stojąc nad kocurkiem. Dogryza mu, mówiąc, żeby nie był taki zrzędliwy. Zapytał się go, czy chciałby, żeby Jęczmień wspinał się po dachu każdej nocy, zanim by poszedł spać, żeby się nie zmoczyć. Udeptał siano, gdzie leżał, mówiąc mu, żeby przeszedł tam, gdzie jest sucho. Poruszył uszami, pytając Kruczą Łapę, czy wszystko w porządku. Po tym, jak Krucza Łapa mówi o swoim bólu brzucha, który go boli pewnie po myszy, którą wczoraj Jęczmień mu złapał, czarno-biały kocur zmrużył oczy. Miauczy, że nie sądzi, że deszcz będzie trwał długo. Oferuje Kruczej Łapie spacer do lasu tego dnia, gdy pogoda się uspokoi. Nadal mówi, że nie było ich tam od księżyca. On i Krucza Łapa wyskakują z siana, gdzie Jęczmień ukrył szczątki złapanego gołębia z poprzedniego dnia. Spojrzenie Jęczmienia wdziera się w futro czarnego. Kończy mycie wąsów, a dwójką prześlizgują się przez dziurę w stodole. Przemierzają długą trawę wyrastającą poza stodołą. Jęczmień zatrzymuje się na skraju bladego kamienia. Idąc przed siebie, jego wielkie łapy zostawiają ślady na ziemi. Jęczmień wyprzedza Kruczą Łapę i mówi mu, by ten poczekał, to sprawdzi czy tunele nie są zalane. Biorąc głęboki oddech, Jęczmień wchodzi do tunelu. Z drugiej strony jest prawie uderzony przez Krucza Łapę, który rzuca w biegu. Krucza Łapa słyszy jęk Jęczmienia, gdy podmuch wiatru niemal zrzuca go z łap. Podąża za czarnym samotnikiem przez paprocie, a kiedy Krucza Łapa prawie wpada w wąwóz, Jęczmień blokuje mu drogę ramieniem. Ciekawostki * Vicky wierzy, że Jęczmień nie trafi do Klanu Gwiazdy kiedy umrzeWyjawione przez Vicky, chociaż w nich nie wierzyWyjawione przez Vicky. Kate myśli jednak, że będzie żył na obrzeżach Klanu GwiazdyWyjawione na Blogu Kate. * Vicky oświadczyła, że Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień kochają siebie na wzajem i są razemWyjawione przez Vicky. * Vicky nie uważa, że Jęczmień wciąż żyje.Wyjawione przez Vicky. ** Później okazuje się to być nie prawdą, gdyż pojawia się żywy w "Podróży Jastrzębiego Skrzydła"Wyjawione w "Podróży Jastrzębiego Skrzydła", rozdział 24. * Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień woleli by umrzeć niż pozwolić Klanowi Krwi przejąć ich stodołę.Wyjawione na Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011 Galeria Bazy postaci Jęczmieńowo.png|Samotnik Oficjalne rysunki KlanwPotrzebie.png|Wygląd w mandze "Klan w potrzebie" PowrotWojownika.png|Wygląd w mandze "Powrót wojownika" SerceWojownika.png|Wygląd w mandze "Serce wojownika" PrzygodaSzarejPregi.png|Wygląd w mandze "Przygoda Szarej Pręgi" Jęczmień i Krucza Łapa.jpg|Wygląd w "Ostatecznym przewodniku" Przypisy }}de:Mikusch es:Centeno ru:Ячмень fr:Gerboise nl:Rogge cs:Ječmen fi:Ohra en:Barley Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Samotnicy Kategoria:Koty bez klanu Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Koty domowe Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Krwi Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Koty niewierzące w Klan Gwiazd Kategoria:Koty bez potomstwa Kategoria:Koty bez partnera Kategoria:Kociaki